


Of Rivalries and Rotoms

by sugarcomatosed



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kabu is a Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcomatosed/pseuds/sugarcomatosed
Summary: Whenever they saw the Gym Challengers off, they always made time to have dinner together after. Nessa pursues a familiar topic, Milo provides a familiar answer and Kabu still quite can't figure out his phone.
Relationships: Yarrow | Milo/Rurina | Nessa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	Of Rivalries and Rotoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BroomballKraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/gifts).



Whenever they saw a challenger off, Kabu liked to treat the younger two leaders to a meal. It was always nice to catch up with them and hear about what they thought about the first round of battles and how they were getting on. 

Which usually meant at some point they’d end up on a familiar topic.

“Kabu, “ Nessa announced. “You agree with me, right?” 

Kabu smiled patiently. “I think Milo has the right to choose.” 

“I just don’t think it’s very sporting.” Nessa pushed her ice cubes around the of glass of Pecha Juice she’d gotten with her straw. 

Milo scrunched his face up. “Ness, you’re reading too much into this. When I said “I’m my own rival.”, it wasn’t a dig at you.” He took another bite of his pasta. “All I meant was before I can compete against someone else, I have to first grow myself. You know?”

The normally level headed Nessa huffed. “No. Competing with a rival is what makes you grow! Like those two challengers Leon endorsed! Hop improves because he wants to beat her, and she works to match him. It’s a sign of respect.” She said flatly. 

“I think you both have points.” Kabu added. “They were both splendid trainers in my opinion. I expect great things of them, just like I do the two of you.”

They both smiled at that. 

“Aw, ya mean that Kabu? You’re really kind to us. I still remember when you helped train me when I was first starting out.” Milo laughed. “I hope I can pay you back for that.”

“I intend to exceed those expectations.” Nessa said brightly. “You can count on it.”

The three lapsed into conversation as they ate. 

“Lotta bright trainers just gave up this year. I always feel bad when they can’t get past me.” Milo pushed his pasta around his plate. “Shame to see em just give up.” 

“Milo, that’s your job.” Nessa laughed fondly. “I couldn’t be half as gentle as you are with the challengers you beat.”

“Oh you make yourself sound like you’re mean to them! You’re tough but fair, Ness. I admire that.” 

Kabu couldn’t help but notice that Nessa seemed to be beaming from the compliment.

Kabu chuckled. “You two keep each other honest. That’s very important. We all face challengers with pride and teach them all lessons. And that’s why we all should celebrate encounters with friends, challengers and of course Pokémon!” 

“Cheers to that, Kabu!” “Seconded!” 

They clinked their glasses together and laughed. 

“Ah, I should get a photo of you two.” Kabu beamed. “And then maybe one of all three of us.” He plucked his Rotom Phone off the table. 

“Oh now you’re being embarrassing, Kabu.” Nessa replied. “This is just what rivals do.” She emphasized the word and looked at Milo.

Milo scooted his chair closer to Nessa and paid her words no mind. He put his arm around her shoulder for the photo. 

“Why won’t you just admit I’m your rival?” Nessa pressed. 

Milo shrugged. “Don’t take it so seriously.”

Nessa scowled. Milo smiled. “Come on! Kabu’s waiting to take the photo.” He gestured to the older man. “Smile!"

Kabu was half listening as he was trying to get Nessa and Milo in focus. 

“…I think we’ve got a moment. Kabu, Milo should give me a straight answer shouldn’t he?”

“…I wasn’t this bad with the old one.” He grumbled. 

Milo considered for a moment if he should go over and help the older man but Nessa was waiting impatiently for his response. 

“Ness, you’re more important than a rival!” Milo insisted. “Reducing you to just that would be silly!”

“Can you help me?” Kabu asked the Rotom. The Pokémon whirred happily and flipped the camera to show Kabu. “Come on now,” He scolded. Rotom turned it back and began zooming in and out. 

“..then what am I?” Nessa asked.

Milo’s cheeks started to flush. “Well, you’re…you’re…”

The Rotom Phone chirped and suddenly turned the flash on. It had taken the picture finally. 

Milo freed Nessa from under his arm and buried his face in his hands. “Please delete that. “

“...perhaps I should try that again.” Kabu looked at the two of them. He looked at the red faced Milo and the suddenly giggling Nessa. She tossed her arm around Milo. 

“Smile, Milo.” Nessa said with a comforting squeeze. The grass leader let out a small groan. 

“Only cause you asked, Ness.” 

The Rotom whirred happily and took another photo.

**Author's Note:**

> Kabu is their dad, he's their dad! Boogie Woogie! 
> 
> This was so simple and fun to write lol I did it in an afternoon. This is for Jade who wrote me something super cute for my birthday and then I haven't had the chance to sit down to write something for her. There were two other fics I almost wrote for two other fandoms and then my brain went. "This, this is cute, simple and funny." 
> 
> It's so v cute that Nessa is competitive and wants to be acknowledged as a rival and Milo just does his own thing. Chill Grass Man is chill.


End file.
